There are, at present, many types of different collars used on animals and, in particular, dogs. Two of them are known as a chain pinch collar and a chain link collar. The chain pinch collar has a set of interlinking elements which generally have protruding fingers on one part of the link and loops formed on another part of the link. The fingers of one link engage the loops of an adjoining link. When placing most of the training collars on an animal, it is necessary to engage two fingers on one link with two loops on another link. Because the fingers are generally not in exact alignment with the loops, the fingers have to be squeezed to the proper relative locations in order to secure the collar around the dog's neck. On longhaired animals, the fingers and loops are not visible and thus are more difficult to engage. Moreover, when the dog is wiggling or moving slightly, which is almost all of the time, fastening the collar becomes a frustrating task. Handlers with arthritis or less than full dexterity can find this task nearly impossible.
The only way to change the relative size of a prior art pinch collar to accommodate the dog's neck is by removing or adding links to the collar. Thus, the sizing has to be done in increments which are often larger or smaller than desired. In the prior art, a constrictive chain passes through the ends of the interlinking chain and its ends are permanently fastened to a common ring. The constructive chain is normally not removable from either of the ends. It is known, however, to have one of the ends of the constrictive chain loose so that it can be threaded through one end of the link chain and then connected to a common connector. This threading procedure is even more difficult than connecting the links to one another.
This invention solves the problems of the prior art by utilizing a swivel fastener or a separate swivel and fastener attached to a constrictive loop. With this invention, the attachment and detachment of the collar on a dog or other animal becomes extremely easy. The use of the swivel fastener which, in a preferred embodiment is attached to a constrictive loop, is simply opened up with the thumb of one hand and connected to a flexible member in the other hand while placing it around a dog's neck. Because of the simple latching mechanism of the fastener clip, it is simply snapped in place. No threading of fingers and loops is required. As a result, the collar may be easily placed on a wiggling dog, a long-haired dog or on the side of the dog's neck which is not visible to the handler.
Another type of collar commonly used on animals and, in particular, dogs is the chain link collar. This collar is simply two rings connected by links to form a chain. The chain must be small enough to pass through one of the rings to form a loop. Because there is no fastener, the collar has to be long enough to be placed over the dog's head. Once on the dog, two rings are available to connect a lead. One is the choke ring which constricts the collar when it is pulled and the other is the nonchoke ring. If the choke ring is accidentally hooked on some element such as a fence or hook in a dog cage, some dogs will panic and pull on the collar to the point that they cause their own death by strangulation. Insensitive handlers can also damage a dog's trachea if too much force is put on the choke ring.
If a lead is attached to the nonchoke ring, the collar is so loose that the dog can literally back out of it and run free. In this manner, the dog may put itself and others at risk.
This invention solves both of the dangers of strangulation and unwanted removal of the chain link collar by the use of a constrictive loop having a limited range and a fastener. The constrictive loop attaches to each end of the chain collar. The constrictive loop is sized or constructed to limit the amount of constriction of the entire collar. The constrictive loop should be presized so that it only constricts the major portion of the collar by enough to make the collar uncomfortably snug but not enough to damage or strangle the animal. The amount of constriction can be varied either by placing one or more constrictive rings or constrictive stops on one part of the constrictive loop. Moreover, because a fastener is used, the collar does not have to be big enough to go over the dog's head. It can be premeasured so it fits snugly but nonconstrictively around the dog's or other animal's neck. Thus, the animal cannot slip it over its head.
By limiting the amount of constriction, this invention if properly sized to the dog will not strangle or injure it. Thus, a dog will not strangle itself when accidentally hooking one of the rings on some item. If the constriction is limited to about 5-15% of its length, the collar should not do any permanent damage. Greater constriction loop lengths can be provided in special circumstances.
Another common problem encountered with fastening a chain training collar is that part of it becomes twisted when placing it on the dog. Removal and refastening is then necessary. To solve this problem, this invention uses a swivel that is attached between the constrictive loop and either of the chain collars described. A swivel has the advantage of automatically unwinding any inadvertent twisting of the components when the collar is fastened on the animal or object.
U.S. Pat. No. 188,043 to N. Elmore, which is incorporated by reference, discloses the use of limited choking action on a leather collar but it does not disclose the use of a swivel which keeps the parts in relative alignment. Without the swivel, the Elmore collar may be attached in a twisted manner. To straighten it out requires unbuckling it. The use of the Elmore collar also requires buckling a conventional strap which is more difficult and time consuming than using a clip. Further, Elmore does not disclose a structure useable on a chain collar or an adjustment of the constrictive loop.
While this collar invention has been described with respect to animals, it has other applications. It can be used to grasp other things, i.e. packages. The collar could be fastened around a package and then lifted by the constrictive loop so that the package is held securely by the flexible member.